


"My friend has been trying to set us up for months so they put mistletoe in literally every doorway." auprompt

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, Christmas, Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Twitter, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my babies being dorks. <br/>I just had to write it when I saw the prompt, I couldn´t possibly resist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My friend has been trying to set us up for months so they put mistletoe in literally every doorway." auprompt

**Author's Note:**

> Also, "the taller" always means Jahal, "the littler" means Karanis (aka Kanri) to get all of the confusion right out of the way.

Twitter prompt: „My friend has been trying to set us up for months so they put mistletoe in literally every doorway“.

Alright. Let´s fucking **_do_** this!

 

 

 

 

Jahal, even though he sat amongst his small group of friends, sighed as he looked at his crush again – at the other side of the room. Talking. With Annie.   
Don´t misunderstand him – he liked Annie. Annie was a great friend, she often consoled him when his crushing was…well… _crushing_ him, and she was funny and really loved her friends and yeah. Still. She was evil, I tell you. _Evil_. After noticing that Jahal was crushing on Karanis –even before he noticed himself, how do women _do_ that- she started trying to hook them up, as their only shared friend.   
Karanis, however, was either oblivious to it or knew what was going on and her attempts failed because of that. It was hard to say when one always wore a neutral look on their face.   
Yeah, while it was a beautiful face, not bothered by the left eye hidden behind an eye-patch (no one knew why), framed by fluffy, purely white hair, Jahal knew it looked even better when the littler smiled. Sadly, the littler smiled very rarely and even then it were tiny, barely visible smiles – a short lifting of the corners of the mouth.   
Jahal was proud though, that he seemed to be nearly the only person the other smiled around.   
It was kind of helping though, that his other friends, aside from Annie of course, found Karanis… well… creepy. As in "I-swear-that-kid-stared-(unblinking)-right-at-my-fucking-soul-dude"-creepy. Because that way, no one tried to hit on him, despite his really good looks.

But back to Annie being evil.

Annie, while trying to hook them up, always came up with the craziest plans. Good gods, she even just pushed him once into the smaller to make them fall on top of each other like in some cliché love-story. But this was no love-story. No, even though Jahal _fell_ and _even though_ he fell into the much smaller Karanis, said just caught him, put him back on his feet as if he was a simple doll and went his way. Jahal and Annie had wondered how the littler had done that, considering the height difference and the filigree built of the smaller, until they had to stop him from throwing a burglar out of the window (4 th floor) that he had lifted over his head, ready to throw the at _least_ twice as heavy man, like it was nothing.   
Annie´s newest plan however, basically had the perfect setting. It would be Christmas eve tomorrow and the three of them (“Yeah, thanks Annie, I mean, it´s not like I can´t even properly talk to him.”) would be alone in the house to prepare everything for the small party they were going to have. But that was tomorrow and now was now and now Jahal was just staring at his crush like the love-sick puppy he was. Until said crush looked at him all of the sudden with a wide –as Jahal knew now to be interpreted- curious eye. Shyly, Jahal smiled – Karanis, however, just stared at him unblinking for a few seconds before he turned back to his conversation with Annie, leaving Jahal sighing once again.

 

“Any you are sure that´s a good idea?” Jahal asked, fidgeting in his seat.

“Of course it is - it was my idea after all. I have only good ideas.” Teased Annie, adjusting the rearview mirror with a grin.

“But what if he tries to talk to me? You know I always lose track of my sentences and start to stutter when he stares at me.” Jahal whined. It was true. Whenever he tried to talk to Karanis, and thus looked at him (from up close) his head seemed to empty itself and he got kind of lost in staring. He also forgets what he was about to say.

“Then it´s a good thing you will have plenty of practice today. I told him yesterday he should always ask _you_ , not _me_ , if he had any questions. And seeing as he doesn´t know shit about Christmas, he will probably ask you a lot.” There it was, her signature evil grin.

Jahal would like to say he hated her, but he would be lying. Annie also told him she had already done some preparing, but wouldn´t tell him what exactly.   
Upon arriving at the house and entering, he knew why. Mistletoes. In every. Damn. Doorway.

“You did _not_.” Jahal whispered, shocked.

Annie´s grin widened. “I _so_ did.”

Karanis arrived while the two friends still stood in the door way. He wondered why they wouldn´t just go inside. “What´s tha matter?” he asked, after a minute of seeing Annie grin and Jahals stare in shock. Both flinched and turned around. Of course they didn´t hear him coming, no one ever hears him (as long as he doesn´t make sure to make some noise).

“Nothing! Okay – let´s decorate!” Annie threw her arms up in enthusiasm and skipped inside. Jahal bit his lip for a moment before he followed their friend.

 

“What´s tha use o´those?” Karanis asked, holding up a bauble so Jahal would see it. Annie was busy in the kitchen and the boys were left to decorate together (even though Karanis was the best at cooking between the three, but again, Annie was evil and bent on punishing Jahal).   
Jahal, already hanging up some baubles, turned around confused until he caught sight of the green glittery something. “Oh, well, I think I red somewhere that some glass blower had been too poor to hang up real apples, so he made red baubles and it kinda became a tradition. So… just decoration for the tree.” The taller pointed at said tree.

“Yeah, but what do ya _do_ with ´em?” Jahal snickered. “Nothing, they´re just there to look pretty. Some people hang up other stuff as well, but we only have baubles right now.” He shrugged and went back to decorating the tree. And he almost let the bauble fall from his hands when Karanis suddenly gripped his shoulder and pulled. After a shock-second, he noticed that the littler was just using him to get higher so he could hang up the green glittery bauble at the desired twig. Still. The littler was really messing with Jahals pulse with actions like these. After hanging it up, Karanis looked at the bauble doubtful. Or, Jahals was pretty sure it was a doubtful look – he got pretty good at reading the small signs of emotion on Kanri´s face, but he still got it wrong sometimes. “What?” he asked.

“If we´re supposed ta hang up pretty things…”

“Yeah?” Jahal was not sure where Karanis was going with this, but he kinda of suddenly didn´t care when that stormy grey eye focused on his own yellow eyes.

“… then why not hang up eyes?”

….

Huh…?

**_HUH?!_ **

“I…don´t quite understand?” Jahal tried. The littler shrugged, then cocked his head to the side. Jahal loved that motion, it was cute and made the long soft hair slide over the small shoulders and it revealed more of the dark face he came to love and god fucking damn it he was staring again wasn´t he?!

“Well… yer eyes are much prettier than those dull glass balls.” Karanis looked down in thought. “Ah wonder if Ah could paint them eye-themed?” oh yeah right, did I mention that the littler was always directly speaking his mind? Because he was. And it was most often speeding up Jahal´s pulse to an unhealthy level.

“You… you like my eyes?” Jahal asked, flabbergasted.

Karanis looked up and shrugged again. “As said, they´re pretty. And they remind me of honey – which Ah like.” With a sudden grip on Jahal´s head, the littler pulled him down to eye-level. So close. Too close. Oh god. Jahal was going to faint, he was so going to faint he knew it this was just too much at once. Karanis bored his gaze into Jahal´s. “And there are lotta hues too. It´s pretty ´cauz it´s all movin´.” Then, just like that, he let go of Jahal, turned around and got another box of baubles.

That guy was going to be the death of Jahal. He just knew it.

 

“oi!” Jahal stopped mid-step and turned around to Karanis, who was approaching him quickly. As always, Karanis completely ignored the concept of personal space and stopped at a way to close point to stand in front of Jahal. Not that Jahal minded – it was just making him incredibly nervous.

“Y-yeah?” god, he must be so obvious. Karanis held up something green and it took Jahal a second to recognize it as a mistletoe.

“What´s that? What´s tha use o´ those?”

Jahal swallowed.

“Well, it´s a mistletoe. It´s another tradition… you hang them into doorways a-and when two people stand under a mistletoe it´s… it´s tradition to kiss each other.”

Karanis stared at him for a second and Jahal could for the love of god not tell what was going on in that pretty head.

“So two people under a mistletoe kiss, yes?”

“Yeah, that´s what they´re there for.”

Suddenly, Karanis did something Jahal never saw him do so far. He grinned. It was nearly predatorily but also… inexplicably hot. There. He thought it. That grin was hot. Then, Karanis pointed upwards.

Jahal looked up and only then did he notice that they stood in a doorway. With, of course, a mistletoe hanging above them.

Jahal felt a soft hand on his cheek and looked down again – only to have his heart nearly explode as the soft smile on those soft-looking lips. “It´s tradition… so… kiss me?” as if he had to ask. Still, Jahal nodded slowly and leaned down.

He felt Karanis smile against his lips. It was a soft kiss – that is, until Karanis placed a hand behind Jahals head and the other on his shoulder to pull him down more and deepened it. Not that Jahal minded. Not able to think anymore anyway, he went along. Strong arms wind around Kanri to pull him closer.   
When they eventually let go, both were practically clinging to the other and a bit out of breath.

“Ah wouldn´t mind doin´ that more frequently.” Karanis mumbled, strengthening his grip around Jahals neck and shoulder.

“Me neither.” Jahals mumbled back. Suddenly, Karanis pouted slightly. “Ya have ta promise not ta kiss anyone else under a mistletoe?”

“No problem.” Wow, that was an embarrassingly quick answer.

“…or at all?” Jahal was sure his hart just stopped beating for a moment there. Karanis, however, misinterpreted the other´s shocked look.

“Yeah okay, Ah shoulda known ya wouldn´t wanna be together with someone like me…” he mumbled, looking down. He gasped silently when Jahal pulled him into a tight embrace. “No! I- I mean yes! I – I really really want to be together with you…” the taller loosened his grip a bit so eh could look at Kanri again. “I would love to.” He mumbled and bit his bottom lip smiling.   
Karanis smiled as well.

“Then give me another o´ those kisses.” He grinned before pulling the taller down again.

 

Bones: Both boys jumped at the clicking of a camera. When they turned to the direction the sound came from, they saw Annie with her phone held high and a big grin. Jahal was instantly embarrassed and Karanis… hell, as if anyone could say what that guy was thinking (aside from Jahal). Annie´s grin was not the least bit excusing.

“Well, looks like I have a new phone background. And something to send into all group chats I know!” she called out, already running away cackling. Jahal went after her to stop her. “Annie don´t you dare!”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Karanis knows fucking everything about Christmas, he just wanted to teasy Jahal.


End file.
